<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Can Be Anything by effing-numpties (avenging_cap)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196525">We Can Be Anything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenging_cap/pseuds/effing-numpties'>effing-numpties (avenging_cap)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Scary Movies, baz hates halloween, halloween!!, just some fluffy bois, no actual scary movies in this though because they scare me, some angst but not a ton!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:56:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenging_cap/pseuds/effing-numpties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon watched some scary movies late on Halloween night, and calls Baz for backup. Baz, of course, hates Halloween, but can't say no to Simon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Can Be Anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on <a href="https://dented-nado.tumblr.com/post/188227351776">this Halloween prompt</a>.</p>
<p>Takes place between Carry On and Wayward Son, when Simon and Baz have drifted apart quite a bit.</p>
<p>Title based on the Phoebe Bridgers song, "Halloween."</p>
<p>I probably took some creative liberties with the degree to which England celebrates Halloween, so just ignore that in favor of some spooky fluff!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m just crawling into bed when my phone rings itself off the nightstand. </p>
<p>I groan, leaning down to pick it up. <em> Snow </em>. What could he want this late (early?). I’d already seen him once today, wasn’t that enough?</p>
<p>It wasn’t enough for me, but it’s not like I would <em> tell </em> him that. Begrudgingly, I answer the phone.</p>
<p>“Snow, it’s 3am, you know that, right?”</p>
<p>I can hear him shuffling around on the other line. “So I might have stayed up late watching scary movies, and Penny’s gone home for the trick-or-treaters, and there’s something making noise outside. Can you come over?”</p>
<p>“Okay, let me get this straight. You stayed up watching horror films and now you want a literal vampire to come over and keep you company?” My voice is cool, as I’m trying to conceal my utter excitement. </p>
<p>“You don’t bite!” Snow says, getting defensive.</p>
<p>“You’ve no evidence to support that.”</p>
<p>“Basil. Please.”</p>
<p><em> Basil </em>. I can’t resist this git. </p>
<p>“I’m on my way.” I’m already out of bed, putting on shoes, and grabbing my key at the door.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Snow’s voice finally relaxes. As if he ever actually settles down. </p>
<p>I hadn’t realized how cold it would be. The wind is rippling through the streets and it’s drizzling. Leave it to London to give us shitty Halloween weather.</p>
<p>I fucking hate Halloween, and those imbeciles made me celebrate it with them earlier. Going back over to Bunce and Snow’s apartment is going to give me flashbacks. </p>
<p>But Snow <em> needs </em> me. Maybe he doesn’t need <em> me </em> in particular, though. He just needs someone to stay with him while he feels scared. He’s clearly not as into me as I am him. He’s been distant ever since we left Watford.</p>
<p>Bile rises in my throat, and I push it down. I don’t need to overanalyze Snow’s reasons for calling me tonight. It’s simple, and I’m doing him a favor.</p>
<p>I arrive at his door, which is still covered in horrid spider webs and plastic spiders from the party earlier. If you could call it a party. It was just me, Bunce, Snow, and Wellbelove (who left early to go to some Normal fancy dress party, of course). </p>
<p>Sighing, I knock twice on the door. Snow cracks the door open enough for him to peer out through one eye.</p>
<p>“Baz,” he breathes.</p>
<p>“Snow. You going to let me in or stand there like a fucking numpty?” My voice comes out harsh, too harsh for this situation. All I want is to pull him into my arms and tell him he’s okay. That this monster will protect him from the rest of the monsters.</p>
<p>Instead I take off my coat and sit on the other end of the couch from him. Good going.</p>
<p>The decorations are still up, but the apartment feels sadder somehow. There are orange lights and potion bottles and more spiderwebs. Even now, the Monster Mash is floating quietly through the speakers. It’s all so very Halloween. Bunce had attempted to get us to dress up, but Snow had ended up in a ridiculous dragon costume that just made him look sadder than usual. </p>
<p>Now, Snow’s sitting across from me looking beyond pathetic. His golden curls are a mess, likely from anxiously running his hand through them. His brow is furrowed and he’s picking at his fingernails, wings curled up around him like a cocoon. So fucking pathetic (but so fucking adorable).</p>
<p>“So,” I offer, “what’s got you down?”</p>
<p>“I watched <em> Dracula </em> and <em> Nosferatu </em> and now I can’t sleep.” Snow doesn’t look up.</p>
<p>I can’t even hold back my laugh. “The irony!”</p>
<p>“Like I said, you don’t bite,” Snow whispers, defensive.</p>
<p>“Not usually,” I joke. “After that party today, I’ve half a mind to pick up sucking human blood.”</p>
<p>Snow startles, his eyes finally meeting mine. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. His eyes look me up and down - we will think about <em> that </em> again later - and a grin breaks out. There he is again, my beautiful golden boy. I feel a swell of comfort fill me up, but then I deflate when I realize why he’s laughing.</p>
<p>“Your pyjamas,” Snow laughs.</p>
<p>“What about them?” </p>
<p>Snow’s whole face lights up. He’s back in his element. “And your <em> hair </em>.”</p>
<p>My hair. I hadn’t even stopped to look at myself in the mirror on the way out. I had been so desperate to see Snow, to protect him. I step over to the hall mirror to size myself up. My hair is oddly wavy, a product of the light rain outside. It’s quite mucked up, honestly. My pyjamas are put together at least - a matching set in black satin. Snow’s still in his clothes from the day: tattered jeans and a faded t-shirt. </p>
<p>“I was sort of in a rush.” I clear my throat. </p>
<p>Snow’s face softens, and I practically melt. “I love it. It’s quite the look for you.”</p>
<p>I roll my eyes. “Did you bring me here just to make fun of me?”</p>
<p>“Can we just watch something happy? Please?”</p>
<p>If only Snow knew I’d do anything for him. I thought he knew, but lately…</p>
<p>Bunce says everything with the Mage hit him hard, but I thought it would bring us closer. We went through it together, surely we could get through it together too. After so many years lusting after him I’d thought everything I’d imagined had come true, but this is the softest Snow has been toward me in months. Maybe it’s the fear getting to him.</p>
<p>“I’m here as long as you need me, Snow. You know that.” My chest clenches, waiting for his reaction. He pats the cushion next to him and smiles. I sit down, back straight. I feel as though if I move an inch too close to him I’d be crossing an impenetrable line.</p>
<p>“<em>Halloweentown </em>?” </p>
<p>“Fine,” I grumble. </p>
<p>Snow’s entire being lights up, almost like when he used to go off. He can barely contain himself as he reaches for the remote. </p>
<p>I saw this movie once and found it totally offensive. The costumes, the magic. It was so gaudy, like an insult. Watching it this time, though, is like watching it through Snow’s eyes. He’s immediately enthralled. I realize he probably remembers it from his days in Normal care homes. </p>
<p>Half an hour in, I’m not even watching as Marnie and her grandmother attempt to gather the ingredients for their potion (and buy a flying broomstick - <em> really? </em>). I can’t stop watching the light from the television flicker against Snow’s face. I rarely see him this focused on anything, but it’s a good look for him. There’s a curious crease between his eyebrows, and his eyes are practically glowing. He’s making me love this godforsaken movie, even if I’m barely paying attention.</p>
<p>It’d be so easy, here in the dark of four o’clock in the morning, to reach over and grab his hand. I know what it feels like, the electricity that comes with it. Now that Snow doesn’t have magic, I know it’s a magic all our own. Can he feel it too? </p>
<p>Slowly, I reach my hand across the divide, placing it on top of Snow’s. He looks over at me for a moment and smiles. I carefully squeeze his hand, reminding him I’m here. <em> I’ll always be here, </em> I want to say, <em> come back to me. </em> After a moment, he pulls away.</p>
<p>I’m wounded, but not surprised. I just need to get through this film.</p>
<p>It finally ends, and I can barely keep my eyes open. Somehow, Snow has retained his excitement. </p>
<p>“What did you think? Did you know Kalabar was evil the whole time? I think it’s pretty obvious, honestly, but it’s still a fun ride, you know?” Snow is looking off into the distance, barely registering anything beyond his stupid love for this movie.</p>
<p>“I loved it,” I say, not entirely lying.</p>
<p>Snow finally looks over at me. I know that look. It’s his watching <em> Halloweentown </em> look, just turned on me. “Thank you for coming. I know it’s really late now, but thank you.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” I yawn, “Well, you seem to be proper cheered up. I’ll head home.” </p>
<p>Suddenly, his look fades away. “Could you still stay? With Pen not here, I’m just a little on edge.”</p>
<p>“Would you have asked me here if Bunce were home?” I can’t help myself from asking. </p>
<p>“I dunno,” he trails off.</p>
<p>I take a deep breath. “Simon.”</p>
<p>He looks up, all deer in the headlights. “I wouldn’t have had the excuse to then.”</p>
<p>“You don’t need an excuse to call me,” my voice shakes, “I’ll always come.”</p>
<p>“Then stay.” </p>
<p>I sit back against the couch, my stomach all thorns and heat. This was just an excuse to see me? He wants me here? </p>
<p>He sits up, making room on his lap for me. “C’mere.”</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t I be the one comforting you?” </p>
<p>Snow juts his chin back in the direction of his shoulders. “Wings.”</p>
<p>I smile. I’m too tired to argue further, so I lean back into him. He’s warm, and he smells like pumpkin. Bunce has this horrid pumpkin spice soap in the bathroom to help “get in the spirit of the season.” It’s revolting. But on Snow, it just makes him even more sweet and soft.</p>
<p>“Simon,” I begin, losing my courage.</p>
<p>“Mmhm?” Snow murmurs, hands in my hair.</p>
<p>This, <em> this </em> is what I’ve been missing; his nervous energy constantly keeping him in motion, dragging me along with him. If I want more of this, I just need to tell him. I flip around onto my stomach so I can look at him. </p>
<p>“Simon, I just want to be there for you.” Snow’s eyes soften, and I continue, “I know we’ve been through a lot in the past year, but I didn’t expect you to just retreat.”</p>
<p>He looks taken aback. Of course I’ve gone and made things awkward. I’m still not quite sure how much affection Snow expects from me. After so many years of fighting, it’s hard to let it go. </p>
<p>“It’s just been a lot for me, is all.” Snow’s eyes fixate on something in the distance.</p>
<p>“I want to help you carry all of it. I want to spell your tea warm and make you laugh and comfort you when you watch a scary movie.” My voice comes out more urgent and tender than I’d expected.</p>
<p>Snow’s hands stop their messing with my hair. “I’m so terrified that I’ll muck everything up. I mean look at me,” he gestures to his wings and tail, “I’m a monster.”</p>
<p>I scoff. “I’m the monster in this relationship, Snow.” He looks so worried, and I’m struck by a deep need to scoop him up and protect him from the world.</p>
<p>“Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, you are not a monster. You only drink rats and little critters, which certainly isn’t enough for you. You’re a good vampire.”</p>
<p>“That’s a great name for a film.” I raise my eyebrows at him.</p>
<p>“You’re not a monster.” Snow raises his eyebrows back at me. </p>
<p>I sigh, resting my head on his chest. “Fine. Neither of us are. We’re just a downright mess.”</p>
<p>“At least we match.” His hands are back in my hair. “Especially on Halloween.”</p>
<p>I can’t help myself. I roll my eyes and make a big show of brushing my hair out of my face.</p>
<p>Snow cracks one of his signature smiles at me. “Come on, Baz. Think about it! We could walk around on the streets, just as we are. No hiding my wings or your bloodlust.”</p>
<p>“My what?” I try to stop him, but that’s rarely possible with Simon. His eyes have a glint in them now, and he’s in his own world.</p>
<p>“People would think I have the best costume ever. We could go to a fancy dress party!” He stops for a moment, inhaling sharply. “<em> Basilton. </em> We would win best couples’ costume.”</p>
<p>I feel my heart squeeze at his mention of us as a couple. I decide to humor him. “For what?”</p>
<p>“The kid from <em> How to Train Your Dragon </em> and his dragon. You even have the brooding atmosphere and wild hair to match.” Snow looks particularly proud of himself. </p>
<p>“How childish.”</p>
<p>“How <em> cool </em>. It’s Halloween! We can be anything.” </p>
<p>I smile, burrowing my face into his chest. “Can we be asleep?”</p>
<p>I feel his chest move as he chuckles. “Sure, Baz,” he leans down, pressing a kiss to my temple, “sweet dreams.”</p>
<p>“I’d do Halloween for you,” I say, my voice muffled from his shirt. “I love you.”</p>
<p>Snow takes in a surprised breath. “I love you too. Happy Halloween.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this, check out my <a href="https://effing-numpties.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>. I hope you have a happy and safe Halloween!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>